Who is Who?
by hollypiper
Summary: After a fail attempt to kill the charmed ones, Prue Piper and Phoebe switch bodies


Who is Who? by hollypiper  
D: not own them just like to write about them  
Note: Andy is still alive and Cole is human, this is my first fic so be nice, Oh and this is the first part to my Halliwell Clan Series   
  
Part 1  
" Hey Pipe, how was your day?" asked Phoebe.   
"Great" Piper said dreamily,   
she and Leo spent the whole day together.   
"That's great my own was great also Cole and I went to the beach for the day it was wonderful. It has been great ever since I told him about us being witches I was so surprise how well he took it" Phoebe smiled.  
" me too." Prue has just come home.   
"Hey Prue how was your day?" Phoebe asked  
" great Andy and I had the best day" she smiled.  
"Hey I think today should be a sister night don't you no guys just us girls" said Phoebe smiling.   
"I agree lets watch some flicks and eat popcorn and soda.  
" Piper said already putting the popcorn in to the microwave.   
Phoebe and Prue were heady to the living room get some of the movies ready. A while after Piper had come with the popcorn and soda and jumped in between her sisters who were already watching the movie.  
  
************************  
Mean while a tall sandy blond hair man was finishing up his three potions in front of him and now about to add the final ingredient while saying,   
" I will finally killed the Charmed Ones just the single strand of each girls hair." but little did he know he mixed up the hair strands.   
As he dropped each strand of hair in the bowl it glowed a faint green he anxiously waited for their souls to go into him but noting happened he cursed out loud because he fade and he knew that he could not re-do the spell.  
  
**************************  
Right after this the Halliwell manor house glowed a light blue and then stopped inside had the three Halliwell sisters sleeping on each other after the show on the ground by the fire not awhere of what is happening around them.   
  
  
*************************  
"Morning Prue, Piper," yawed Phoebe as she got her self a cup of coffee.   
" Hey, we are out of milk .If we don't have milk I cannot make my brownies." Said a frantic Piper looking though the cupboards   
"I will get the milk for you Pipe .so Pheebs what u up to two day?" asked Prue.   
" I have no classes to go to this morning then I have a date with Cole in the evening what about you guys? Do you have plans too" she answer.  
" I have a lunch date with Andy but first I have to go to the gas station then the groceries for Piper."  
"Well I have the day off so Leo might come over." She smiled thinking of Leo,  
" Prue I should come with you when you go to the grocery I might need some things Pheebs You coming with us?"  
"Nah I going to work out a while bye". So the two older Halliwells went to the grocery while Phoebe worked out for a while.  
  
****************************  
Piper and Prue are now on their way pulling up to the manor. At the same time Phoebe has just finish her work out and was wiping her face when Leo orbed in thinking it was Piper put his arms on her giving her a kiss when Prue and Piper walked in.  
" LEO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!" yelled Piper.   
As Phoebe pushed Leo away from her he looked at her astonished.  
"What are you talking about Prue?" he asked the very angry Piper while still looking at Phoebe.  
"No what you talking about I am Piper your girlfriend not Phoebe." Pointing to Phoebe, Prue just kept quiet the whole time thinking about the fade blue light she saw last night.   
" Leo what are you talking about I am Phoebe not Piper." Said Phoebe looking at Leo strangely.   
Leo looked at them like they were nuts.   
"Leo tell me whom do you see?" Prue said pointing to herself.   
" Okay. You are Phoebe. She is Prue," pointing to Piper,   
" and that is Piper." Pointing to Phoebe.   
"You got it all wrong buddy I am Phoebe," pointing to herself,  
"that is Prue," pointing to Prue,   
" and that is Piper."   
"Ha Good joke Pipe but I think I will know my own girlfriend." Leo said only half joking. Then Piper came in and three of them started to argue.   
" You guys shut up." Prue said waving her had in between them and they had shut up.   
"Leo who am I?" question Prue. "You are Phoebe why are you so mixed up."  
**********************  
"So you are telling me that maybe a demon or something made your souls switch so know Piper is in your body, Phoebe in Piper's and you in Pheebs and you don't even realize that it happened" explained Leo after they found out about the demon it the Book of Shadows and found the spell that he used.   
" Yep that's about it," explained Prue   
" So what do we do now?" questioned Piper  
" First thing we do is called Andy and Cole." Said Prue  
" Okay when you all are calling them Leo and I will go get some thing from each our rooms so they can tell us apart." order Piper  
"Fine Prue and I will go get something in your rooms" Leo agrees  
" LEO me Piper okay" Piper was getting tired of this. " Sorry it is going to take me awhile ok PIPER." " Yeah yeah lets go"  
****************  
"We called them they are on there way over" Phoebe told Leo and Piper.   
"Good we got three jerseys of blue green and purple our favorite colours   
So we just put them on," Piper told her sisters   
They went to put on the jerseys.  
Cole and Andy burst in to the manor yelling,   
" What happened are they okay!" worried that there girlfriends might be hurt.   
But when the saw them they ran up o give them a kiss but got a slap on their face from Piper and Prue.  
" What did you do that for?" asked a hurt Andy to Piper  
" Because we have a problem a demon of soul eating wanted our souls but messed up the potion and it switch our souls with each other understand?" Prue explained to her boyfriend.   
But both he and Cole looked confused.  
" Um how to explain…ah I am Phoebe she is Piper and that is Prue," said Phoebe trying to explain it to her boyfriend and Andy. " Understand?" asked Piper  
(This is going to get confusing okay so try to understand)  
" I think so you are my girlfriend " pointing to the person who looked like Piper to him. She nodded.  
" Ah now I understand so Prue is in Phoebe's body?" Andy asked trying to understand Prue nodded.  
"Yes if you all get mixed up we are in our favorite colours jersey okay," Piper told the guys the just nodded.  
"Leo honey go find out any thing for us please thank you" giving him a kiss but he did not return it. She looked at him a little hurt.   
" Sorry Pipe I just can't kiss you cause to me it is like kissing Prue, besides Andy looks like he is going to kill me" Leo said only half joking eyeing at Andy who was about to say something but got a slap on the shoulder from Prue.   
" I agree with Leo I will be too weird for us to kiss you cause it is like kissing one of your sisters." Cole said agreeing with Leo, and Andy nodded in agreement.   
The three Halliwells were kind of disappointed but found themselves in a hug by their respectful man.   
" Well I will go and find out anything for you'll okay I'll be back" Leo said then gave Piper a hug and orbed off.  
***********************  
" Well did you find out any thing on the demon?" asked Phoebe.  
" Actually yes Pi…Pheebs 'they' said that the demon had the one chance in getting you all but he messed up but they are not sure what to do now cause this is a VERY delicate thing we are dealing with cause if you write a spell for it and it backfire that can damage you. "What do you mean my damage us?" question Prue.   
"It means that the spell can back fire and your souls will be damage. Umm like one of you will note be able to see or can't walk like that." Leo explained.   
Everyone look worried and stayed silent for a while until Piper spoke up   
" So what do we do now?" No one had an answer they just kept silent.   
"I am still going to check the BOS for something any of you'll coming." Said a very determined Prue.   
As she went up with everyone following her be hind.   
**********************  
After what seem like hours of searching in the book with out any luck Phoebe spoke up   
" Lets go to the club I mean it makes no sense sitting down doing noting lets go out cause we not getting any where and we all look stressed and Leo said that if 'they' think of any thing they will tell us."  
" How can we go out like this? cause I am not going out look like my sister." said a frantic Piper   
" And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" asked Prue   
" I did not mean it like that what I meant was that I do not want to me going out in public and people take me for you." Piper reassured her older sister.  
" How do you think I feel I look like PIPER to people" as Phoebe came into the argument. Both Prue and Phoebe giggled at that ignoring that Piper was even there.   
"Aye I am still here you know!" said Piper realizing that that she was being ignored.   
At that the three Halliwells started arguing.   
While this is going on Leo, Cole and Andy can't help to laugh.   
" And what prey tell are you laughing at?" asked their girlfriends at the same time a little agitated.  
" Do you know how funny you three look arguing about how you will look.?" Andy answered.   
The girls just looked and laughed for no reason,  
" He is right all we have to do is some acting for the time being and just dress like how each other will dress." Said Prue.   
" Well let's go get ready and then we can go to the club cause I have to open today I totally for got about that." Piper realized.   
" Well we will go and get ready will you guys wait or do you have any thing else to do?" asked Prue.   
"Nope we don't" Cole answered for the guys. The three P's rushed up stairs to get ready.  
" Don't for get to wear the other sister clothes!" yelled Leo.  
*********************  
A few hours after Piper, Phoebe and Prue descended down the stairs all with frowns on their face look at each other. Phoebe was the first to complain,   
" Piper how can you wear this dress it is so uncomfortable URR!" complained Phoebe to her older sister.  
" No Phoebes it is how can you wear this kind of clothes!" asked Prue complaining.   
" You try walking in these heels they are killing my poor feet!" Piper said sitting on the chair taking of Prue's shoes and rubbing her feet.   
Leo look at Phoebe as she fiddled with Piper's dress that she had on and laughed, Cole look at Prue while she was look at her self in the mirror frowning and giggled and Andy look at Piper massaged her feet and just smiled.  
" What ARE you three laughing at?" asked a very angry Piper.   
"It's just that we never seen you'll act like this to your favorite dress, shoes and outfit." Answered Leo.   
" Yeah and besides you look cute." Said Andy to Piper.   
" wrong sister buddy that's Prue" she said pointing to Prue.   
"Opps sorry Piper" Andy said embarrassed.   
" Besides what are you worrying about to people it's not you who is wearing those clothes it is your sister." Leo explained.   
"True but it is still uncomfortable!" complained Phoebe once more trying to fix the dress.  
" I agree with Pheebs but I have to go to the club and get ready for N'sync performance." Said Piper   
So the three Halliwells and their boyfriends head for the cars to go to P3. Who knows what's going to happen now that they are in public.  
************************  
Piper and Andy just pulled up the cars in P3 car park and the Halliwells and their boyfriends are walking into the club. Phoebe still complains about Piper dress.   
"Um before the staff or anyone else comes we have to remember that we are pretending to be each other okay that in clued girlfriend and boyfriend k ." said Prue to her sisters .   
" Uhh that not fair not only do I have to wear Piper's dress I have to act like her and I can't lime with Cole alone but in stead LEO, no offence Leo, but this SUCKS BIG TIME." Said an angry Phoebe to her sisters.   
Piper gave her an icy look about to say some thing but Prue started to talk before she could say anything.  
" Not to make this worse for you Pheebs" Piper just walked off to her office " but u have to work to day cause you're Piper remember." Prue remind Phoebe.   
Phoebe just screamed and walks off.   
" What you so angry for we have to go through the same thing!" yelled Prue and went the oppsite direction of Phoebe and Piper.   
Leo, Cole and Andy just looked shocked when Andy spoke up " We really have to find a way to change this cause they are going to kill each other if we don't!" Andy said only half joking.   
" You are right man we really have to find out," Cole said agreeing with Andy they both turned to face Leo   
"What? Orr I will go asked them if they came up with anything." Leo said be for he orbed into the blue light thing.   
Cole and Andy went on fixing the club for to night they decided to leave the girls and let them be.  
Five minutes after, Leo came back not looking happy.  
"Well ?" asked Andy and Cole at the same time   
" Nothing they said we have to figure it out on our own."   
" WHAT!!!" piper, Phoebe and Prue yelled when they heard what Leo said.   
They finally cooled down and they came back out side to help the others.   
" Or you decided to come join us?" Leo asked them.   
All three of them looked at him and steups.   
Just as phoebe was about to complain again some of the bar tenders and waiters and waitress came so she had be quiet.  
****************************  
It has been 2 hours since the club open and N'sync is suppose to come in an hour and Piper was going crazy and everyone wanted to know why Prue was going crazy (hope u understand that part).   
"Piper cool down don't worry every thing is okay," Leo whispered so no one would hear except Piper and gave her a hug.   
"Leo, we not suppose to do that in public." Piper remind Leo.   
" It is just a hug in fact u needed it want to dance and take the stress of and I am not taking no for an answer." Leo said to Piper and smiled.   
" Now I know why I love you." Piper said taking his hand as they walked on to the dance floor.   
Piper had her head on Leo chest as they swayed from side to side enjoying the moment for getting every one and every thing around them and as the song finished Piper looked up at Leo and the kissed like it was the first time they did in years.  
*************************  
At the same exact time when Piper and Leo went to dance, Phoebe was in Piper's office looking for the information papers of N'sync for tonight for Piper and when she found them they fell under the table she went under the table to get it. When Cole walked in looking for her she jumped and hit her head on the table and screamed (the table is metal) Cole hurried on the next side of the table to see if she was okay.   
" You okay hunny?" asked a very concerned Cole helping her up,   
" umm uhh" Phoebe answered (that was yes if you all do not know)   
Cole sat on the chair and pulled her to sit on him. When she sat on him he gave her a kiss on the head and said,   
" Feel better now hunny?" Cole asked Phoebe.   
" You're kiss always makes me feel better." Phoebe answered smiling at him.   
He smiled back at her as she moved closer to him and he did also as the kissed passionately.  
*****************************  
Meanwhile Prue and Andy were finally alone in the (you know the place where the couch is in P3? That is where they are) cause Cole just left to look for Phoebe.   
" What's the matter hun? You look troubled." Andy asked Prue.   
" I can't keep any thing from you even when I look like Phoebe." Prue said to Andy. "Nope." Andy said smiling at her.   
Prue gave him a half smile, he frowned  
" So what happen why you sad?" Andy asked again   
" Well you know how I told you that I was not feeling well yesterday? Well I made appointment to go see the doctor and I think I might be……………….. Pregnant." Prue said   
Andy just looked shocked and just kissed her and Prue relaxed and re-turned the kiss.  
*****************************  
(This all happen at the same time) As the three Halliwells locked lips with their men a bright red glowed over each of them but no one seemed to realize the light like it was invisible.   
**********************************  
As Cole and Phoebe were kissing, she broke it and slapped him on the face and jumped off him.   
"What the HECK are you doing Cole?!" asked a very angry Phoebe wiping her mouth, before Cole could react she started,   
" How could you do that to her?" she yelled.  
" What are you talking about hun? Or should I say yelling?" Cole asked a little hurt   
"What you talking about I am P…….." She stopped and for the first time realized where she was and looked in the office mirror,  
" OH MY GOD I'M……."   
**************************  
At the same time when Prue and Andy was kissing when Prue broke the kiss and pushed Andy away from her,   
" What am I doing in here, one minute I am sitting down and next standing kissing…… ANDY!!!" She yelled as she jumped a few feet away from a puzzled Andy.   
She grabbed the napkin holder on the table and looked at her reflection and yelled, "AHHHHHHH SOMINGTHIING HAPPENED NOW I'M……."   
She got and ran out side leaving a shocked yet puzzled Andy inside but reluctantly he started to follow her.  
**************************  
Meanwhile at the exact moment Piper and Leo were kissing Piper opened her eyes and when she saw it was Leo She was kissing she broke the kiss and ran to the bar for a glass of water, drank it with one gulp and wiped her mouth repeatedly. Leo came up to her and asked,  
"What was that for?" He asked with a little hurt in his voice.   
" NO what are you doing kissing ME !! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WILL DO THAT TO……" she started to yell but stopped as she saw her reflection in her glass and said to Leo   
"COME!!" and walk off with Leo at her heels.  
******************************  
" Pipe can you PLEASE tell be where you are taking me?" Leo asked Piper as he quickens his pace to catch up with her.  
" Shh and just follow me nah." She told him as they made their way to Piper's office.  
********************************  
"Prue honey what's the matter?" Andy asked Prue as she made her way to Piper's office.  
" Don't honey me Andy to be a favor and SHUT UP and just follow me!" she yelled over the music. Andy just stayed quite and followed her.  
*****************************  
The four of them met at the door of Piper's office. Leo and Andy look at each other and just sighed, they had no clue what was going on. The two P's looked at each other and smiled as the four of them entered the room to see their sister and Cole looking at each other. When they heard the door open and looked to see who it was when she saw it was her sisters she ran up to them and they ran to her for a group hug. Andy, Leo and Cole just looked at them confused. After what seemed forever they came out of the hug and Prue started to tell their confused boyfriends,   
" You'll probably wondering why we are so happy?" the three of them nodded   
" We are back in our normal bodies again!" Phoebe said before Prue could even react.  
" Wait. What? How do u know?" asked a confused Andy.   
" You know the spell we cast earlier? To make us see our reflection as how u would see it well when I opened my eyes and realize I was kissing Cole instead of Leo I look at the mirror on the wall after I yelled at Cole for doing that to Pheebs, and saw my own reflection." Piper told them.   
" That's the same thing with me one minute I was sitting on Cole kissing him and next thing I know I am standing kissing ANDY! So I saw a glimpsed of my reflection in the napkin holder and saw Phoebe not Piper" Phoebe explained   
" Wait that is exactly what happen to me I was kissing Andy then next Leo so I went to get a drink and saw MY reflection in the glass."   
" Orr so that is why you yelled at me?" Leo asked Prue she nodded embarrassed.   
" But how did it happen don't get me wrong I am glad that you all got your bodies back but how did it happen?" Cole asked them they all looked at each other and no one said anything " Wait you'll said that u each were kissing one of us at the same time right?" Leo asked they nodded  
" Leo what are you trying to get at?" Prue asked   
" Well 'they' said that we had to figure it out on our own so maybe that was it" five heads looked at him confused   
"I mean maybe love was the trigger I mean we did not want to kiss them cause it would be odd for us but then despite that we kissed them it did not matter who they looked like what mattered was what was in the inside not the outside." Leo explained to them while looking at Piper smiling she smiling back at him loving.   
Leo looked at Andy and Cole and winking they took the signal and the three of them lifted their ladies in for a passionate kiss.  
************************************  
" Thank God we worked out the thing before N'sync came aren't they great!" Piper yelled to her sisters even though they were right next to her.  
" Yup" Phoebe agreed as she danced with Cole.   
Piper and Leo went to dance while Andy and Prue were talking.   
" So what do u think of me being pregnant?" Prue asked Andy   
" That's great I must be the happiest man on the earth!" Andy said before he kissed her. After they kissed   
"we have to tell my sisters." Prue said,   
" Well lets call them now and tell them now" whispered Andy in her ear.   
They went to call Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole. " We have something to tell you'll I am……. pregnant." Prue told her sisters as she studied their faces.   
" Prue that's great I am going to be an AUNT YAY" Phoebe shouted as she and Piper hugged Prue .  
Leo and Cole were congratulating Andy also.   
" Well Lets go and dance the night is young and so are we!" Phoebe shouted everyone laughed and followed her to the dance floor.  
The three Halliwells and their men danced as N'sync sang ' This I Promise You' their day did not turn out so bad they got closer to their boyfriends and each other and now there is a new Halliwell coming into the family but what they do not know is the trouble that leads ahead.  
  
THE END 


End file.
